


Pink Camelia

by bttmzzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, I AM SO SORRY?, M/M, everyone is broken hearted, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bttmzzt/pseuds/bttmzzt
Summary: The side story of my Lavender Rose story.





	Pink Camelia

**Author's Note:**

> The side story of my Lavender Rose story.

 

 

This is a heartbreaking story of a pretty boy, who sacrifices himself for the one he loves, told by someone who spends his time loving the pretty boy who doesn’t even know the feeling exist.

 

How fucked up is that?

 

***

 

Xukun pats Zhengting’s back as he coughs out a lot of pink flowers petals.

Does it hurt? To watch someone you love dying because of someone they love? Xukun would probably laugh at the question and smile.

 

_It hurt so much you don’t even feel the pain._

“Zhengting… don’t you think it’s better to confess?”

 

Xukun doesn’t know how many times he asked the other guy that question and get an exact same answer for it, every single time, with that annoying but cute giggle of his.

 

“Do you want me to die on the spot, Cai Xukun?”

 

_But either way, you gonna die anyway…_

 

***

 

Xukun thought it’s finally gonna end once his withered flower removed from his chest, but no just a burnt house, the debris of the building remains. It still stings when he sees Zhengting coughing all of those pretty pink petals out of his throat.

It still stings when Zhengting cries on his bad days, it still stings when Zhengting holds his hand but his eyes linger on Ziyi.

 

You may ask why doesn’t he just confess and be happy with Zhengting, but the answer is always there.

 

_I was too late and the flowers are never for me._

 

***

 

Zhengting knows that his time is near, and the most hurting part is Xukun doesn’t.

 

Xukun remembers running to Zhengting house after getting off from the bus, Zhengting been staying at home because of his flowers getting wilder and wilder.

Everyone tells him to get surgery but Zhengting being Zhengting is too afraid to do that, because he doesn’t want to feel weird around Ziyi, because he doesn’t want to lose his feeling.

 

_Stupid._

Once Xukun gets to Zhengting house all he knows that Zhengting was found unconscious in the bathroom, surrounded by the pink petals he coughs out every day. That day, Zhengting was rushed to the hospital.

 

_Pink Camelia_

_Longing for you._

 

Xukun hates them, the petals.

It reminds him that Zhengting is suffering.

 

***

 

Three days after that,  everything was a blur, Zhengting was having a fit and the flower he cough out- no. the flower he vomits is like five times more than the usual amount not only the pink petals there are also yellow flowers coming out.

 

And then it stops,

Stopping Zhengting’s heart as well.

 

Xukun was glued to the bedside, the nurses come running in and they try to bring him back to life with anything, but no Zhengting’s eyes will never open again and look at him, his lips are shut tight and will never smile at him again.

 

Zhengting is gone.

All the pink petals finally take him away from the world.

 

***

 

“You know, the last flower he coughs out was primrose”

 

Xukun said, smiling sadly at Ziyi.

 

Yeah, primrose, a full, small, sweet primrose was the last flower Zhengting cough out.

 

_I can’t live without you._

 

 

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, since english is not my mother language.  
> thank you for reading!  
> check out my other stories, and bother me on twitter please @bttmzt or on instagram @ninepercentworldwide


End file.
